Eres un monstruo
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: "—Te equivocas —susurró el moreno—. Eres un monstruo. Porque mi corazón es tuyo y tu corazón es mío. Sólo te amas a ti mismo."


¡Hola, hola! Bienvenidos sean a mi pequeño y extraño fic. (:D) La cosa está en que llevo meses dándole vueltas y empezando y empezando un montón de historias que al final no terminan por convencerme del todo. Así que tenía muchas ganas de escribir un SasuGaa desde hace siglos, pero la verdad es que la pareja está difícil (xD), por lo que me dije que con algo debía empezar y quizá, como con el ItaSaso, las cosas se harán fluir por sí mismas (.w.)

**Kishimoto es dueño, creador y asesino de los suyos, porque si _Naruto _y sus personajes me pertenecieran, hace siglos que el ItaSaso dominaría ese mundo, Deidara tendría más potencial de ser el rubio protagonista, el SasuGaa y el NejiTen se realizarían como bien lo tienen merecido y Sakura sería como el personaje de _South Park _llamado Kenny que se muere de forma sangrienta cada capítulo (con la clara excepción de que me agrada Kenny). **

_Advertencias: Un intento de acercarme a la pareja del SasuGaa, en una especie de "mundo ninja" mal logrado porque realmente no quería usarlo y con claro OoC. _

De cualquier manera, espero que se animen a darle una oportunidad (aunque sea pequeña) y traten de disfrutarlo (:D). Prometo mejorar con el tiempo (xD)... si es que existe segunda ocasión.

¡Atención! Este fic lo dedico a mi querida **Sabaku no Gaa-chan **porque es tu culpa que el SasuGaa me estuviera molestando para salir más de lo normal (xD), porque tus comentarios me hacen jodidamente feliz y porque tu fic de "How to Save a Life" es lo más maravilloso que he visto de estos dos en fanfiction (nwn)/ Sé que el mío no te llegará ni a los talones, pero quería hacer algo de ellos (TwT)

* * *

**((*~*(Eres un monstruo)*~*))**

_**.**_

Sus miradas se juntan por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo. Gaara abre y cierra la boca sin articular sonido alguno, preguntándose qué los trajo a este punto. No lo sabe y le molesta sobremanera, pues aquí y ahora, Uchiha Sasuke es un reflejo de lo que solía ser él hace años: El dolor y la rabia consumen su alma sin que le importe en lo más mínimo. Ya no es el mismo que conoció alguna vez y está muy lejos de ser perdonado. Únicamente piensa en destruir y hacer que todo arda entre las llamas eternas de un Infierno en vida.

Sasuke va contra el mundo entero y, por increíble que parezca, su oscuridad los alcanza segura y lentamente.

Tienen que detenerlo.

Sabe que el chico no encontrará la salvación; tocó fondo. Todo ese veneno desterró su humanidad y la luz en aquel par de estrellas que habitaban sus ojos fríos, pero llenos de confianza en que la vida podría regresarle un poco de la felicidad arrebatada otrora.

Y Gaara tiene miedo. No le aterra el poder sobrehumano que agita el aire ni tampoco las llamas negras que se acercan con más eficacia a su cuerpo; tampoco la risa histérica que brota de aquella suave y quebrada voz al borde de la locura. No. Lo que inquieta al Kazekage es la forma en que desearía traer de vuelta al joven temerario que se enfrentó contra Shukaku, el mismo que sonreía y eclipsaba incluso al sol. Deseaba al Sasuke que, con una mirada, alimentó la ridícula fantasía de encontrarse nuevamente sin más odio o guerra de por medio. Pero ya no queda nada.

La desesperanza erradica su voz y Gaara no hace más que guardar silencio. Una lágrima le escoce uno de los ojos y la deja libre, pero Sasuke está demasiado fuera de sí para notarla. De cualquier manera, el pelirrojo sabe que de haberla visto, no le importaría.

« Todo ha terminado ». Se lo repite una y otra vez, pero no se atreve a dar el primer paso. Sasuke tampoco se mueve. El mutismo empieza a caer entre ambos y Gaara siente que el corazón le da un vuelco doloroso. En las paredes de su cerebro todavía queda un rastro de aquella promesa de antaño, cuando Sasuke limpió la sangre de su rostro deforme y consumido por el poder del Bijū.

En ese entonces, el Uchiha estaba bajo su cuerpo, con la zarpa del Shukaku firmemente clavada en el hombro, muy próxima a su corazón. Tumbados en la tierra, Gaara esperaba saborear la última espiración de Sasuke; impaciente, acercaba el rostro hasta que no había más que centímetros separando sus labios de la suave y cálida piel que expedía un regusto de sangre y tierra. Ahí, donde podía saborear el aliento metálico de la trabajosa respiración del moreno.

—Muere. Muere —susurraba con la voz temblorosa—. Muere, Uchiha Sasuke. Ahora. ¡Ya, apresúrate!

Gaara no conocía el significado de la vida, ni de la amistad, ni del amor. Todo eso le parecían conceptos extraños y lejanos…, cosas que jamás podrían llegarle a él.

« Soy un monstruo que solamente puede amarse a sí mismo ».

Nunca recibió palabras de aliento, mucho menos conoció la caricia de una mano amable. Sasuke le dijo en una ocasión cuánto lo envidiaba, porque desconociendo todas esas cosas, no sentía arrebatado nada. "¿Cómo podrías sufrir lo que nunca tuviste?". Aunque al oír esas palabras le sonaron risibles, ahora entendía que el odio de Sasuke pasaba mucho más allá del que una vez sintió él. Y lamentaba no ser capaz de alcanzar al Uchiha con la mano y traerlo de vuelta a la luz, igual que hizo éste cuando, a punto de morir, levantó la mano y acarició su rostro. Gaara fue rescatado por aquella suave voz y la mirada que no reflejaba ni odio, ni lástima…, sólo comprensión. Algo que siempre le negaron.

—Tienes unos ojos demasiado tristes —le susurró el Uchiha en aquel entonces, haciendo que el pelirrojo dejara de salmodiar palabras incongruentes—. Creo que tenías razón: Nos parecemos. Tal vez, nuestros corazones rotos por la mitad, hubieran podido formar uno con el cuál vivir. _Gaara_.

La forma en que pronunció su nombre, con aquella voz tan suave y hermosa, que envolvió su corazón e hizo que una emoción a la que no se atrevía a definir ahora, explotará en su interior. Un escalofrío bajó por la columna vertebral, pero lejos de ser incómodo, fue agradable y bien recibido. El tono que Sasuke empleó al llamarlo, le hizo emitir un ruidito ahogado, muy parecido a un gemido.

El viento sopló con fuerza, haciendo crujir las ramas de los árboles. A lo lejos, Gaara escuchaba el clamor de la guerra y el estruendo de la muerte combinada con el odio y la codicia por el poder. Tan absurdos ideales humanos, por los que se eliminan unos a otros como si fueran de planetas diferentes.

Los ojos de Sasuke empezaron a cerrarse, nublados por la cercana e inminente muerte. Cuando las fuerzas abandonaron el cuerpo del Uchiha, y sólo entonces, Gaara extrajo la zarpa del Shukaku, observando que la herida empezaba a sangrar todavía más. Cayó de rodillas y se tomó de los cabellos, jalándolos mientras hacía un último esfuerzo por desterrar a la Bestia. Gritó tan fuerte que sintió su garganta desgarrándose, cediendo entre el gruñido del Bijū y su propia voz.

Su pecho, ahí donde estaba el corazón, le dolía igual que si le hubieran clavado un kunai. De alguna manera, en medio de la locura y la desesperación, logró que Shukaku se fuera. Para entonces estaba tirado en el suelo, a un lado de un Sasuke inconsciente. Gaara se puso a gatas y se acercó al moreno, tomándolo por las axilas y arrastrándolo hasta el cobijo de los árboles, donde lo acunó contra su pecho.

—Lo siento —gimoteó, deshaciéndose torpemente de las ropas del Uchiha y observando la herida abierta—. No quería hacerle daño a nadie.

Para Suna, él era poco menos que una herramienta. A veces, él mismo se creía más bien un Demonio. ¿De qué otra manera podría llamarse si, cuando su padre le dijo que atacarían Konoha y la destruirían, le entusiasmó la idea de masacrar? ¿Cómo podría considerarse humano cuando le placía aquella máscara sanguinolenta que le cubría el rostro?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar, tan ardientes que parecían quemar su piel. Limpiaban la suciedad de su rostro y Gaara deseaba que también lavaran sus pecados y tristezas, que echaron a perder tanto su corazón como su alma, arrastrándolo a las sombras y el odio.

Sasuke respiraba débilmente mientras Gaara dejaba su cuerpo en el piso y empezaba a trabajar en los jutsus médicos. Nunca se le habían dado muy bien, porque la arena lo protegía y nunca pensó que alguien pudiera recibir sus atenciones...la única persona por la que habría dado su vida lo traicionó.

« ¿Y por qué crees que este bastardo va a ser diferente? ». Gruñó Shukaku, luchando todavía por retomar el control. « Anda, Gaara. ¡Deja que lo mate! ¡Deja que lo despedace! ».

Sabaku podía sentir el odio del Biju explotando en su interior, con unas dolorosas corrientes eléctricas que por poco le obligan a ceder nuevamente a ese instinto asesino y cruel. Lo incitan a convertirse nuevamente en un monstruo que nunca quiso ser…, y que pasó de ser una gran mentira a la única certeza en su mundo.

Aún recordaba una tarde en que la arena, cuando se salió de control y lastimó a un chico de su edad que se rehusó a jugar con él; por supuesto, nunca tuvo intenciones de lastimarlo. Únicamente quería ser aceptado pero nadie le regalaba la más mínima oportunidad de mostrar que era un chico cualquiera, aunque no había nada más alejado de la realidad. Luego de hablar con su tío Yashamaru, corrió hasta la casa del joven con una sonrisa esperanzada y una bolsa de papel donde cargaba un efectivo ungüento creado mucho tiempo atrás por la vieja Chiyo, que prometía curar todas las heridas rápidamente. Todavía podía sentir la mirada asqueada del chico al cerrarle la puerta en la cara y llamarle monstruo.

Le había roto el corazón que sus intentos siempre terminaran con el mismo resultado. Y él, no sabía por qué todos lo odiaban…, incluso su padre. Nadie intentó comprender que si le hubieran extendido una mano, todo podría haber sido diferente. Él no comprendía el amor ni la amistad ni la vida porque jamás se los negaron desde que tenía memoria.

Y por eso, estaba podrido por dentro.

« ¡Déjame matarlo! Sabes que quieres robar su aliento y su alma ».

Gaara emitió un ruidito estrangulado, medio cediendo el poder a Shukaku.

Y entonces, varios minutos trascurridos desde que empezó los cuidados intensivos que escasamente conocía_, _Sasuke abrió los ojos. Éstos descendieron del cielo azul hasta los orbes turquesa del pelirrojo, tan brillantes y tan hermosos, que Gaara se prendó de ellos con la misma facilidad que cualquier colegiala enamorada.

« No hay nada después de esos ojos ». Pensó, suspendido en medio de una tormenta de emociones desconocidas. Por primera vez, se sentía vivo…, no por el dolor ni el odio. Era algo diferente y cálido que recorría su cuerpo, provocándole deliciosos estremecimientos. « Por favor, di otra vez mi nombre. Repítelo. Haz que este sentimiento que crece en mi pecho dure para siempre».

Gaara estaba cansado y las lágrimas ya se habían secado en sus ojos, pero todavía quedaban rastros húmedos en su blanquecina piel. El Uchiha lo miró atentamente, como desubicado en espacio y tiempo; sorprendentemente, parecía leer la atribulada mente del pelirrojo mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

—Sabaku no Gaara —musitó el de Konoha, con un tono ronco y débil. Después, la voz de Sasuke hizo eco en las paredes de su cerebro, volviéndose más dura y fría—: Sabaku no Gaara, el Tanuki [1] de Suna.

El pelirrojo pestañeó, despertando al fin de sus ensoñaciones. Volviendo al presente, se dio cuenta que el Uchiha lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa mezquina en los labios. Tenía la espada desenvainada y le apuntaba.

—Uchiha… Sasuke —habló, no carente de tristeza. El moreno levantó la barbilla, ufano.

—Aparta de mi camino sino quieres morir.

Gaara no retrocedió. Permaneció observando al otro con su expresión pétrea, cosa que estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Su calma escondía una tormenta.

—No lo haré —habló fuerte y claro—. Sasuke, hace años creí conocerte mejor que nadie: Tu dolor, tu ira y sed de sangre. Me dijiste que estaba muy equivocado porque yo no tenía a nadie que me hubiera sido arrebatado. Entonces pensaba que mi situación era mucho más cruel, pero me doy cuenta que no es así. Ahora que tengo gente que depende de mí, que tengo manos para sostenerme, sé qué tratabas de decir. No te dejaré hacer más daño; no quiero que rompas tu alma de esa manera. ¡Anda, abre los ojos y para!

Sasuke rió; era un sonido seco y cruel.

—Hace mucho tiempo que cerré los ojos y no estoy dispuesto a abrirlos, _monstruo _—dijo y Gaara emitió un ruido estrangulado—. Mi objetivo sólo está en la oscuridad. Mi odio ha crecido. ¡Ya estamos muy lejos de la diplomacia!

Gaara lo sabía, porque si Naruto en varias ocasiones no logró traer de vuelta al moreno, es que todo estaba perdido.

Mentiría si dijera que la situación le era indiferente. Sabaku pasó años volviendo la mirada al Uchiha, aunque en el pasado—e incluso ahora—, no se atrevía a decir por qué. El pelirrojo buscaba casi cualquier excusa para regresar a Konoha y sentarse un rato entre los vastos bosques, donde Sasuke aparecía de vez en cuando y se sentaba cerca de él; aunque no se hablaran, Gaara se sentía infinitamente feliz. Ahí sentados, se acomodaba muy bien y cerraba los ojos, dejando que el viento fresco trajera consigo una bella canción. Sasuke también dormitaba, respirando profundamente sin darse cuenta que el de Suna le contemplaba embelesado, con tantas palabras atoradas en la garganta…, palabras que nunca dijo.

Observa con renovada tristeza el rostro de Sasuke. Desde la calabaza en su espalda, comienza a aparecer la arena, moviéndose como si tuviera vida propia.

—Por favor, detente ahora —pide una vez más, con la voz quebrada. Sasuke pierde el gesto divertido.

Ya no hay promesa que lo salve. No lo ayudará el llanto incesante.

Gaara no puede rescatar al otro; jamás debió albergar tal esperanza. Fue patético buscar la luz en medio del abismo.

Así que respiró profundamente y decidió que, si a uno de los dos iba a llegarle la muerte, querría hacérselo saber al Uchiha…, ese amor que Gaara le tenía, porque alguna vez existió en Sasuke una luz capaz de mirar en su interior y darse cuenta de que necesitaba ser salvado.

Extendió los brazos y la arena se agitó furiosamente en el aire, igual que un látigo. Al mismo tiempo, una especie de llamas negras empezaron a rodear al Uchiha, formando una poderosa armadura.

Los soldados que estaban alrededor emitieron gritos aterrorizados al presenciar el _Susanoo, _conscientes de que este podría ser el final.

Y lo sería. Para uno de los dos.

Gaara no se amedrentó.

—Sasuke… —murmuró—. Yo deseaba que nuestros corazones funcionaran como uno, que tú y yo nos convirtiéramos en dos mitades de un todo.

La expresión de Sasuke rejuvenece. Está genuinamente sorprendido. Sin embargo, recupera el control de su mueca seria y le devuelve una mirada aguda que le rompe nuevamente el corazón; porque Sasuke, que nunca lo miró como si fuera un monstruo, ahora lo desprecia y se asquea de su confesión.

—Eres un monstruo, Sabaku no Gaara —escupe con ponzoña, aunque todavía hay cierta vacilación. Es suficiente para el de Suna, quien sonríe, un poco divertido aunque la situación no lo amerita.

—Un monstruo sólo sabe amarse a sí mismo —dice, contundente—. Yo te amo. ¿Qué mejor prueba de que todos se equivocaban?

Una tenue sonrisa cómplice vuelve a Sasuke. El corazón del pelirrojo se agita con fuerza mientras encuentra al chico que tomó su mano la última vez que se encontraron y le prometió que se volverían a encontrar…, el mismo que le dijo que tal vez, encontrarían la manera de salvarse uno al otro.

« Volvernos uno, hoy y siempre ». Pensó Gaara golpeando con la arena al Susano, que repele cada ataque con facilidad. « Qué sueño tan barato y lejano ».

Hubo un momento en que el Susano desapareció.Sasuke corrió en su dirección, con la espada en mano emitiendo relámpagos. Uno y dos golpes rápidos que Gaara evitó con la arena, sin mutar su expresión.

El Uchiha efectúo un movimiento rápido y apareció frente al pelirrojo. Gaara tenía preparada un montón de arena en forma de punta, dura como roca. Sin embargo, no hizo nada. Sabía que era incapaz de matar al Uchiha, desde el principio era inútil. Así que rompió la armadura de arena y esperó. Sasuke levantó su arma. Él cerró los ojos.

Sintió un punzante dolor en el costado e inmediatamente el frío. Despegó los párpados y vio al moreno, con aquellos ojos fríos y despiadados; de su barbilla corría una fina línea de sangre que le tomó por sorpresa.

—Sa-su-ke —gime, notando el sabor metálico de la sangre. La espada del Uchiha lo atraviesa a ambos, pero solamente Gaara parece sorprendido.

—Te equivocas —susurró el moreno—. Eres un monstruo. Porque mi corazón es tuyo y tu corazón es mío. Sólo te amas a ti mismo.

Gaara comprendió entonces que de eso se trataba el amor: Tú te vuelves uno con la persona amada. Realmente eran dos mitades juntas en un todo.

Con esa perspectiva, después de todo quizá sí era un monstruo.

**FIN. **

* * *

No tengo muy en claro qué logré aquí, pero al menos cumplo mi capricho de tener algo de estos dos y sumar algo a la pareja tan bonita que hacen (xD)... ¡Oh, vamos! Que yo no puedo dejar de enamorarme del SasuGaa y el ItaSaso, aunque sean "imposibles" (*-*), para eso son los fics y la imaginación.

En fin, espero que se animen a dejar un review (uwu) Sé que no fue lo mejor del mundo, peeroooo... (xD) tengo kilos de tarea de por medio.

¡Hasta pronto! (nwn)/


End file.
